Wet Outside
by TeEnAgE-LoLiTa
Summary: Blaine opened the door and couldn t believe what his eyes where looking at, his crush stood there drenched from head to toe...    "I m all wet … Can I come in?"     KurtxBlaine,pure naughtiness ;D


Wet Outside

*Knock Knock*

"Who?" Blaine asked from his bed. He was at his room at Dalton Academy´s dorms, the rain hit hard outside and being the weekend he figured that everyone was back home.

"It´s me! Open up!" a familiar voice answered at the other side of the door

Blaine smiled as he recognized Kurt´s voice and he walk towards the door leaning against it

"Umm…Excuse me…who?" he said as a joke

"Ha ha ha, not funny Blaine open the door please!"

Blaine opened the door and couldn´t believe what his eyes where looking at, there it was in fact…Kurt Hummel, his crush , standing outside his door drenched from head to toe. His clothes almost glued to his body because of the water.

"I´m all wet … Can I come in?" blurted Kurt in a begging voice

Blaine´s jaw dropped while he stared at Kurt. He looked so cute, standing there shivering, with his adorable nose and cheeks blushed and his lips … _Oh! How much I want THOSE pink lips! …NO! NO! NO!_ This was bad… naughty Blaine was taking the stage.

"Blaine?" The little soprano brought him back to reality "Please? I´m freezing!"

_Oh no…don´t beg, you are just encouraging it! _

"Oh…Oh yeah, sure, come on in" Blaine opened the door letting his crush come though and he offered him a towel "Here you need it"

"Thank you. I was taking a walk when the storm hit and I locked myself out of my room"

"Seems like you´re out of luck"

_But seems MY luck looks good. Stop! What are you thinking? Control yourself for a minute! _

"Do you mind if I stay the night? I can´t get another key until Monday"

"Sure, don´t worry about it" Blaine smiled, he was happy about spending the weekend with his friend but he wasn´t sure he could control himself for two days!

"Thank you, you are so kind" Kurt smiled as the hazel eyed boy melted

"Sure, don´t worry. Stay as much as you like. You know you´re always welcome babe" said the taller one with a grin

Kurt blushed at the last word_. He is just so fucking cute, I just want to eat him up!_

"Umm…Blaine?" two blue eyes stared at him "Do you mind if I take a shower? I´m really really cold"

Blaine waked up again thanks to Kurt´s voice. He just couldn´t focus with the soprano´s nipples showing through his shirt.

"Yeah go ahead. Let's get you out of those wet clothes" _Ugh there it is again, naughty Blaine_ _thinking with his cock..ugh! I just can´t help it! _ He quickly looked through his drawers, blushing and pulled out a pair of grey shorts and an old sweatshirt "Here, wear this"

"Thank you" Kurt was almost entering the bathroom when all of a sudden and before Blaine thought what he said…

"Hey you know what? Leave your uniform here so I can hang it close to the radiator, that way it will dry faster" he showed Kurt his perfect smile, obviously it was a trap but naughty Blaine was definetly taking control over his body.

"Sure, great idea. Thank God I was wearing my uniform and not one of my Marc Jacob´s or worst yet a piece of Alexander McQueen´s last collection! "Said the younger boy as he removed his shoes and socks.

"That would have been terrible" teased Blaine with a smirk sitting on his bed

"Hey, I know that you don´t appreciate fashion as much as I do but that would have been a major tragedy" Kurt smiled as he took of his blazer and put it in a chair

"You´re right, yes, absolutely" _This is bad…really bad…_

"Don´t just agree with me! …no ..in a second thought please do!" the little counter-tenor started laughing while unbuttoning his shirt and showing his white and smooth back to Blaine

As for him, he was experiencing some…umm…difficulties trying to stay calmed as he looked how Kurt removed his belt and put it with the rest of his clothes

"It´s really weird that the storm came all of a sudden don´t you think?" Kurt kept talking as his unzipped his pants "I mean, is winter and all but why rain? Snow is prettier!"

Blaine couldn´t care less about rain, snow or the fucking weather, he had to cover his mouth as he let out a moan when Kurt dropped his pants, he could look at his long legs and his perky little butt. He stared delighted as his "difficulties" increased inside his pants. All of a sudden Kurt turned and looked at him; Blaine quickly crossed his leg as a cover.

"I´ll be out in a bit" The blue eyed boy said as he entered the bathroom

_I want him sooooo bad. I need him now. I´m going to let him clean up and then tie him to my bed and rape him until he passes out. _Blaine though as he licked his lips realizing that Kurt left the door slightly opened. He observed as the wet white briefs landed on the bathroom floor.

_Come on Blaine! Man up! You´ve been in love with this guy for too long! Get in there and SHOW him how you feel! No! No! No! What was he thinking? He wasn´t going inside that bathroom! He wasn´t!_

"Ah! …ummm…yeah!" a familiar voice came out the bathroom

Was that? No…impossible! Was it?

Blaine walked towards the door as he tried to listen again

"Oh! … It feels soooo good!" the little soprano was moaning with pleasure

_Okay that´s it! I´m taking control here bitches! _He stepped into the bathroom removing his shoes and socks, throwing his pants, underwear and shirt on the carpet of his room. When he was in the bathroom he could feel the steam of the shower and all of a sudden there he was.

Kurt wasn´t masturbating he was shampooing his hair!…never the less he looked gorgeous standing there all wet, covered with little drops of water and the foam coming down his body. Without thinking about it Blaine got into the shower…something about Kurt…some energy attracted him.

"Blaine…what the…?" Kurt was startled as he saw his friend and mentor behind him getting wet.

"It sounded like you were having fun so I decided to join" he had a predatory look in his eyes, focusing just on Kurt

"But...but…" the youngest was in shock, he blushed violently as he looked at the bathroom wall too embarrassed and scared to face his mentor "Well..Umm I was about to be done so I ´ll better leave…"

As he finished speaking Kurt´s lips were captured by a nice and soft kiss from Blaine. The soprano smiled as he gasped for air; soon enough Blaine´s lips were pressing his again, his tongue asking for entrance. Kurt opened his mouth as he felt Blaine´s tongue entering it and all of a sudden he was in heaven. Blaine explored every little corner and teased Kurt´s tongue inviting it to join the game. Blaine pulled apart breathing heavily.

The two boys looked at each other in complicity. Then they kissed again, this time with more passion, Kurt´s fingers tangled in those dark curls as he always wanted to. Then Blaine claimed his neck as he bit it, leaving marks as he gone down on him.

"Ouch! Watch it there Cullen! I hope you are not trying to eat me or something!" Kurt giggled

The Dalton boy chuckled as he started teasing the other boy´s nipples "They are pink! Just as I pictured them!" He said with a broad smile on his face, Kurt´s face was all red as he learned the other boy had picture his nipples when he was alone.

"Ah! Blaine! Hmm…please! Please! "He moaned as he felt his big hands teasing him, torturing him, driving him almost to madness. Blaine then continued to suck and bite on those little buttons. He kneeled as he continued to lick down until he reached Kurt´s belly button. He had Kurt´s member a few inches away.

"Hmm…beautiful and pink too" whispered with a smirk on his face.

"No! Please Blaine! It´s embarrassing!" Kurt tried to cover his erection but it was useless, the taller boy stood right in front of him.

"Babe there is nothing embarrassing about it. I´m like that too. See?" He took his hand and put it over his own member "This is what you do to me gorgeous" Blaine winked as he turned off the shower and quickly dried Kurt´s hair, left the towel and carry Kurt out of the bathroom

"Here is better. Don´t you think?" He placed Kurt softly in the bed as he stood and contemplated the picture, there he was, the boy of his dreams, with his cute red cheeks, his wet messy hair the pink tortured nipples, a flat stomach, his long legs… everything was beautiful and so fucking hot!. "Such a pretty little boy" he smiled

Kurt ´s head on the other side was spinning. He looked at Blaine, his messy dark curls, his masculine face, his sexy and well worked arms, his broad back, his… huge …erection …Oh Gosh! He was everything he ever wanted, he had been in love with him since the first time they talked and he wanted this…bad.

"Such a pretty little beautiful boy" Blaine kissed him again briefly as he attacked his neck again.

"Hmm…oh!" he moaned softly as he felt Blaine´s hand on his penis

"Such naughty noises" he smiled as he continued massaging Kurt´s member

"Please…please Blaine! Ah!" Kurt´s head was spinning as he arched his back feeling electricity running though his body

Blaine quickly replaced his hand with his mouth making the little soprano see stars

"Oh my God!" he ran his fingers through Blaine´s curls "Yes! Ah"

The dark haired boy continued licking the erection, sucking it like a candy as he ran his hand though the younger boy´s legs.

"Blaine! Blaine! Stop! I´m ….Ah!" he said too late as he finished on Blaine´s mouth, he swallowed it and stood up. "Oh God! I´m so sorry! Really I didn´t mean to do that!" He covered his face with his hand in embarrassment

Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt again. "Don´t worry baby, you taste absolutely delicious, in fact I want to repeat" He licked his lips as he sat on the bed again

"Blaine…I…" Kurt sat down on the bed and gazed into those wonderful hazel eyes that he loved so much

"Don´t worry I understand if this is going to fast baby don´t worry" Blaine was ready to go through this but as horny as he was (and believe me he was horny!) he cared too much about Kurt to go through this if he wasn´t comfortable

"I wouldn´t do anything to hurt you" he attracted Kurt into an embrace as he gently kissed his lips, running his hands though the younger boy´s hair, smelling his sent pleased

"No, is not that…Blaine" the little counter-tenor looked at him and hold his hands "I´m a virgin so be gentle okay?" he said as he laid back down on the bed. Blaine was in shock, but he bent down to kiss Kurt again

"Thank you Kurt, I´ll treasure you…always" He kissed him again as he ripped a condom open and put it on

Blaine got down and noticed how Kurt´s legs where tight closed "Kurt, baby spread your legs for me" He smiled at the little boy

"I can´t it´s embarrassing"

"Oh yeah? And why is that so embarrassing? "

"I´m naked" the blue eyed responded covering his face

"Too late honey, I´m afraid I already watched every inch of you and I found it gorgeous" he smiled making Kurt look at him "Now be a good boy and spread your legs"

Kurt spread his legs slowly as Blaine took one of them and put it over his shoulder; he took some lubricant on his fingers and waited for it to warm up, going to Kurt´s behind softly introducing one finger inside of him

"Ah…Blaine!" Kurt jumped surprised "It feels weird!"

"Now baby, I´m just preparing you so it won´t hurt okay? " he then started to move his finger, then he used two moving them until he fitted three of his finger inside of Kurt.

When he thought his boy was ready he kissed him fiercely again and looked straight into his eyes "Okay baby I´m going to put it in, so I want you to take a deep breath for me okay?"

Kurt exhaled as Blaine started entering him. His hot cock making his way through his entrance, Kurt tightened up as he whimpered in pain. "Ah! Ouch..."

"Hey! Look at me!" The blue eyes met the hazel ones on top of him "Are you okay? It hurts a lot?"

"No, I´m fine, keep going" he said as a little tear slide down his cheek, he was grabbing a hold of the covers

"Okay, I´m almost all the way in baby, just keep looking at me and breathe okay?" His gazes met as Blaine was completely inside. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yes, just don´t move" it hurt a little but he felt whole as he knew they were now one, he stretched his hands as he brought Blaine in and kissed him slowly and passionately, sucking on his bottom lip. This was the signal for the Dalton boy to move, he started thrusting into him slowly

"Ahh…Oh Gaga! Hmm..." After hearing the beautiful sounds coming from his dream boy´s mouth Blaine lost it, he went fast entering Kurt, feeling his tight little hole embracing him, he reached on of Kurt´s hand and took it into his.

"Oh sweet…Ahh! THERE! Right …Ahhh…Yes!" Kurt was moaning out of control and Blaine smiled knowing he hit the Kurt´s magic spot, and moved inside and out as hard and fast as he could touching the exact same spot every time. He could feel Kurt getting tighter…

"Oh Blaine! Yes! You are a god! Ah! Ahhh!" he grabbed Blaine´s hand tightly as he felt Blaine devouring his mouth and lips, he returned the kiss as he closed his eyes tightly

"Ah! Blaine I´m going to ….ahh…" all of a sudden he started to feel electric impulses all over him making him see fireworks

"Me too..ahh..Kurt!" Blaine was seeing stars; he focused on the face of his little love, so cute and sexy

"Blaine! Ah! Ah!" and just like that they both came, Blaine inside Kurt and Kurt in his stomach Blaine fell on top of Kurt exhausted kissing him on the nose and his flushed cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" He repeated with each kiss as he sighed and lay down beside Kurt

"So… Blaine?" Kurt said nervously

"Yes baby?"

"What you said about treasuring me earlier… was true?" He blushed

Blaine opened his eyes and sighed "Should I show you again Mr. Hummel? Because I think you didn´t understand" He said playfully as he placed himself on top of Kurt and kissed his hand

" You Kurt Hummel are completely mine now, I love you, I´m not just saying this, I fell in love with you since the day we met and I´ve been loving you in secret all this time"

"Oh Blaine! I always dreamed about this. I love you too!" They hugged smiling as they stare into each other´s eyes completely happy

"So, Kurt … would you stand me and my naughtiness forever and be my loved one?" said Blaine dramatically as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully

"You dork!" Kurt hit his arm, with a huge smile on his face

"I´ll take that as a yes!" he said as he started kissing his now boyfriend

""Maybe I should go and see if there is another key somewhere" said Kurt between kisses "I can be naked all the weekend can I?"

"Why not? I think you look damn good like this" he hugged Kurt tightly

"I´m going to freeze or get raped if I stay like these" he said teasing his boyfriend

"But baby…is wet outside" Blaine used the cheesy line and his best puppy dog eyes

"You dork!" Kurt said turning his back to him on the bed

"I love you too" he said rolling on top of him, starting to kiss him again


End file.
